<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Chapstick by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106661">Strawberry Chapstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars'>shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, dad henry!!!, dad ted!!!, gay lex!!!, im sodt ok?, is this me pining over a certain type of chapstick? maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel and Lex, a couple, and one thing Noel loves about her girlfriend.<br/>Ft. Dad! Tedgens and a little bit of love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hidgens/Ted, Lex Foster/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneleggedgiraffe/gifts">Oneleggedgiraffe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lex’s lips tasted of strawberry chapstick against Noel’s coconut chapstick-ed lips. It was the signature chapstick Lex had been using since Noel had fallen for her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That moment was freshman year in Algebra I. Noel had realized how pretty Lex’s eyes were when they sat by the window in their class. The light had hit it at the right angle. In the groove of the desk laid a purple mechanical pencil and a strawberry chapstick. Noel eyed it instead of paying attention to the lesson. When Lex used it on her lips, Noel had to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a surprise that it took them 2 more years to realize how much they were in love with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first kiss was not a sober kiss. Some kid’s house party and some booze in both their systems brought out some liquid courage. Noel had been the instigator, for the first time in her life. She’d parked her ass right on Lex’s lap and pressed red-stained lips against the plain ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tasted of strawberry chapstick, just like she imagined. The taste of cheap beer came with it too, but Noel was so engrossed she didn’t mind it. She was kissing Lex Foster, her best friend, and all felt right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Noel kissed Lex sober, it was in her bedroom with her dads in the kitchen making dinner. The pair had gone into her room to watch a movie, but eventually, they were more engrossed in cuddling than Harry Potter. Lex had cupped Noel’s cheek and Noel immediately relaxed. Lex’s hands felt safe on her. Her other hand was on her side, on top of a baggy sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Lex asked, her voice light and soft despite the movie in the background. All Noel could do was lean in. Still, her lips tasted of strawberry chapstick, but this time, a mix of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lex always said Noel’s lips tasted of different things every time they kissed. She said they tasted of heaven, but when Noel begged for a real answer, Lex said they tasted of coconut-pear. One night, Lex said they tasted of cherries. One night it was mint. No matter what chapstick Noel had worn, Lex said it tasted like heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red lipstick was what drove Lex crazy. Noel had pale skin and blue eyes that lit up during shop class whenever something turned out correct. The only downside was that the red lipstick left stains when Noel kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was how Henry and Ted found out about Noel and Lex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was an accident. Two teenage girls in a room together, completely enamored with each other. One thing led to another, and now Lex Foster had red kisses staining her jawline and neck. Yes, it was also down her stomach and sides, but nobody saw those parts of her except for Noel. The problem was the red lip marks down her jaw and neck. Henry, of course, had the eyes of an eagle and noticed the red marks that had not been there before dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lex, what’s on your neck?” Ted asked, knowing full what it was. Noel’s eyes widened in alarm and Lex just blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing, Mr. Richards.” Lex managed a smile. Noel just focused her eyes on her plate of pasta, pushing the broccoli around on it. Henry cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noel, honey, is that the lipstick we got you for homecoming?” He gestured to Noel’s lips and she just nodded, her cheeks now flushing just like Lex’s had. Her dads shared a look and Lex watched Noel clutch her fork tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, yeah, Dad-” She mumbled. “Tried it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Lex’s skin? Yeah, you tried it out alright.” Ted snickered, causing Noel to push her plate away from the table and swallow a mouthful of pasta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?  You’re gay too, don’t make it sound so odd, Jesus fuckin’ Christ. I just wanted to have a nice afternoon with my girlfriend, and this comes as a surprise? Lex has been over….every day for the past 3 months. She asked me to semi-formal, for crying out loud. And the number of times I have walked out of that bedroom with hickeys--you two are fucking oblivious.” Noel rambled, her cheeks flaming red and her eyes blown wide. Lex watched her girl go off, realizing just how much Noel hated her adoptive father’s boyfriend. She offered Noel her hand, and Noel took it. She squeezed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, it’s okay. I promise.” She whispered. “I’ll wash it off before I go home, at least. Hannah’s with Ethan Green, in our shop class. He’s good with her, so...I can grab her after I wash all this off.” She smiled and rubbed her thumb across her hand. Noel looked down at their hands and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm...now eat up, I expect your plate to be all gone, Lexie.” Noel gave a soft smile before beginning to eat the rest of her dinner. Lex could see Henry and Ted giving each other a look, one of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Michaels.” Lex kissed her cheek before finishing her dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noel would never lose the memory of the smell of strawberry chapstick. Not even with her bleeding out into Becky with Lex holding her head and mumbling, “I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lex still wore her strawberry chapstick, and the kiss on her lips brought comfort. The smell was still there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi willow and i came up with this ship by accident and i absolutely adore it now?<br/>this is gifted to my favorite person to bounce HCs off of! thanks for putting up with my rambles &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>